Regarding the currently available electric toys, one type of them is controlled by a mechanical switch or button. Through turning on a mechanical switch or button provided on the body of an electric toy, the toy accordingly makes certain corresponding actions, which is driven by electric power. Nevertheless, the action of this type of electric toys cannot be controlled by a user. That is to say, after the mechanical switch or button being turned on, the electric driving device of the toy can only operate based on the parameters set in the production; in other words, these parameters are fixed and thus cannot be changed or modified. As a result, the action of the toy cannot be changed. In addition, there is another type of electric toy that can be controlled with a remote control. Through the remote control, the electric toy's action can be controlled. That is to say, by virtue of a remote control, a user can change or modify the action parameters of the toy, which leads to corresponding changes of the toy's action. However, this type of toy is significantly dependent on its remote control. In the case that its remote control is damaged, the toy would no longer function. Further, it could be a challenge for a child at very young age to control an electric toy's action through a remote control. Moreover, there is another type of electric toys that can be control through its sensing function, such as the non-contact sensing, for example, infrared sensing, and the contact sensing, for example, slot card sensing. Nevertheless, as for the currently available sensing controlled operation, their functions are actually equivalent to that of the above mentioned switch or button. That is to say, upon receiving a sensing signal, the toy can only make one corresponding action. As a result, this type of toy is not able to accomplish action changes through those sensing controls as well.